Plith-ari
PLITH-ARI CREATURE Years of magical experimentation led to the inception known as the Plith-ari. The insane githyanki known as Pylter is the only one who knows the exact details in the process. Any creature can gain the Plith-ari template and is permanent. With the powers of Sith-Alchemy and Pylter’s god-like intellect, he eventually created a way to mutate any creature into a loyal slave in his own image. Plith’ari are supremely loyal to Pylter and will follow him even to their death. Once transformed in to a Plith’ari, they begin to take on the appearance of Pylter slowly becoming more and more like the self-absorbed githyanki. CREATING A PLITH’ARI CREATURE “Plith’ari” is ann inherited template that can be added to any corporeal creature. Creatures that gain this template change their type to (extraplanar, psionic). A Plith’ari creature uses all the base creatures statistics and special abilities except as noted here. AC: The flesh of a Plith’ari become tougher and more resilient. Add +4 to the natural armor bonus of the base creature if it is Large or smaller. If it is Huge or larger, add +8. In addition to the natural armor bonus, creatures receive an insight bonus to AC equal to their Wisdom modifier. This bonus applies to touch and flat-footed armor class. Speed: Add +10 to base movement. Special Attacks: Smite (Su): A Plith-ari creature may smite a number of times per day equal to 3+ wisdom bonus. The smite attack must be announced before dice are rolled. The smite attack deals extra damage equal +1 per HD of the base creatures plus wisdom modifier. For example, a 10th level fighter with a wisdom of 20 will deal an extra 15 points of damage with their smite attack. Creatures that become a Plith-ari gain special abilities based on their HD. Manifester level is equal to their HD and saves are wisdom based. Each ability is usable 1/day unless otherwise noted. HD ABILITY 1-2 (1st) Biofeedback: DR 5/- (1 min/level) (2nd) Animal Affinity: +4 to two abilities (1 min/level) 3-4 (2nd) –swift. Psionic Lion’s Charge3/day: Charge and make full attack, +2 damage on each attack. (2nd) –swift. Strength of my Enemy: Each attack drains 1 strength point and adds 2 to your strength to a max of +8. (1 rd/level). 5-6 (4th) Empathic Feedback: Enemy attacker takes up to 5 hit points of damage on each attack (10 min/level). (2nd) Ego Whip3/day: 3d4 points of Cha damage, Will save ½ +4 DC. Target that fails a save is also dazed for 1 round. (4th) Psionic Dominate: Can affect as dominate monster. 7-8 (2nd) Dissolving Weapon: Weapon deals additional 8d6 acid damage. (4th) Energy Ball: 20-ft radius chosen energy type, 13d6 damage, +3 DC; different effects with different energy type (see handbook). 9-10 (7th) Mind Blank, Personal: 24 hour duration (5th) Psychic Crush: Will save +4 bonus, reduced to -1 hp or take 5d6 15 (9th) 20-ft emanation, all creatures take damage you take and you heal as they heal. All magical effects and manifested powers also are shared. Fort negates. 20 True Plith-ari: A 20 HD creature with the plith-ari template is a frightening creature to behold. Stronger, faster, and armed with nasty abilities, they are fully transformed into a plith-ari in Pylter’s image. Only a God could undo the mutation at this point. The creature gains the following bonuses to stats: * +8 insight bonus to all ability scores. * PR equal to HD +5. * Gate 3/day. * Timestop 1/day * Finally, the true plith-ari is able to mentally contact Pylter at will. Pylter knows where these creatures are at all times despite any known way to conceal detections. Special Qualities: A Plith-ari retains all special qualities it had and gains several other qualities. Darkvision out to 60 feet. Naturally Psionic: If the creature is a psionic class, they gain 5 additional power points. Fast heal 5. Abilities: Increase from the base creature as follows: +4 Str, +4 Con, +8 Wis. Feats: A Plith-ari gains several feats even if they do not meet the requirements for them. In addition to the gained feats, they may take psionic feats if they meet the requirements. Closed Mind (+2 vs. psionic effects), Hostile Mind (manifester takes 2d6 damage, Will DC equal to 10 + ½ CL + Cha bonus, Force of Will (make Will save against psionic powers instead of Fort or Ref. Challenge Rating: +8 Category:Creatures